The escape of the doll
by ravenlacroix
Summary: A/U


Title: The escape of the doll (A/U)

Author: Raven

Pairing: Calliope Torres & Arizona Robbins

Rating: NC - 17

Archival: Just ask. I don't bite.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters, they are sole creations of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. No infrigment intended.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello everybody! I know I should be updating "Stay" and I will. Already working on the next chapter.  
>But my muse had other plans for me as it seems and I came up with this. Don't know why or how, but well...it just happens, right?<p>

I want to dedicate this story to an amazing friend, who's name will stay my little secret (but she knows ;)) for being such a sweetheart and always checking on me. For her kindness and her support.  
>Thank you - from the bottom of my heart! Love you xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE ESCAPE OF THE DOLL<strong>  
><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Arizona Robbins was sitting on the window sill crying heavily.  
>Her hands were wrapped round her shins and she was shaking like a leaf, but the blonde didn't care.<p>

Chaos was reigning in her new room, tons of boxes waited to be unpacked, but Arizona didn't feel up to do anything about it.

Life was supposed to be good and yet she felt worse than ever.

About five months ago they had moved from Memphis to Chicago and she had to leave her girlfriend Joanne behind. It had broken Arizona's heart, but they had sworn each other to figure it out, to work hard to get to see each other as often as possible and the blonde had believed in that, counted on that.

A few weeks ago she had received a letter from Joanne though. A letter saying that her girlfriend couldn't deal with it anymore, that she didn't believe in long distance relationships. That she actually had never believed in them, but hadn't wanted to make leaving harder for Arizona than it already had been. And that she had fallen in love with somebody else. Not just with somebody, of course it had been the blonde's best friend – Laura.

Arizona had been devastated, but she had wanted to fight to get Joanne back. They would make it work somehow and it wasn't even a year 'til she would be done with highschool. She would move back to Memphis afterwards and everything would be fine. Or at least that was what Arizona had thought, but then her father had told her that they would move again.  
>Hearing that they would move to Seattle had made all her dreams burst like a bubble 'cause Arizona knew that the distance to Memphis was even bigger now and that it had become an insuperable obstacle and as much as she loved her parents, right that moment she hated her father for being Colonel Daniel Robbins of the United States Marine Corps.<p>

All she had wanted was to talk to her brother Timothy, but he was God knew where in Iraq, so she was left alone with her pain once again.

Arizona never really had friends 'cause they hadn't stayed long enough at one place to get settled for real except in Memphis.  
>They had been living there for almost three years and the blonde had loved it. She had made friends quickly and then she had fallen in love with Joanne. God, she had been so afraid to tell her parents, especially her father 'cause he wasn't a man who bent, but he had bent for her 'cause he had realized that his daughter being a lesbian didn't change anything. She still was a good man in a storm, she still was who he had raised her to be.<p>

Arizona would have never expected this kind of reaction from him though. She had thought he would throw her out of the house before she would be able to blink, but he had proved her wrong, much to her relief.  
>Her mother had told her she would always love her, no matter what and Timothy. Well, Timothy had said it was awesome and he would take her chick hunting when she would be old enough.<p>

He had left to serve his country about eight months ago and Arizona missed him terribly. They always had been an undestroyable unit, had grown so close over all this years when they had nobody else than each other.

This morning Arizona and her parents had arrived in Seattle and although the house her parents had rented was great, all she wanted to do was to run away. The only thing that gave her hope was the fact that her father had told her chances were high that they could stay here for at least two years and by then she would be already in college and able to live where she wanted to.

Taking a look out of the window she realized that the neighbour's property was huge and the house was more likely a mansion. A gardener was mowing the lawn and Arizona had to chuckle.  
>A gardener! Now that was ridiculous. Of course they would end up next to some wealthy, arrogant snobs one day.<p>

* * *

><p>When Arizona finally finished unpacking the sun was already going down.<p>

After folding the cardboard boxes she carried them out to put them into the garbage can when a car stopped right next to her and one passenger jumped out of the car quickly.  
>The car drove off before the blonde was able to blink, but therefor she noticed that the girl, who was walking down the street slowly, was limping.<p>

_„Hey, are you okay?"_

_„That's none of your business,"_ the other girl growled.

_„Maybe, but you're obviously in pain."_

When the girl turned round Arizona held her breath. The latina's lip was bloody and swollen, a cut right about her eyebrow was still bleeding and yet this girl had to be the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She had to be round her age, her long raven hair was stunning and those warm brown eyes were to die for.

_„Oh my God! What happened to you? Did somebody..."_ Arizona wasn't able to say it out loud.

_„It's nothing. We just got into a fight with another gang. Nothing serious. Don't worry, blondie. I just need to get into the house without my sister seeing me like that or I'll be in big trouble again,"_ the latina mumbled.

_„Well, I could help you,"_ Arizona offered.

_„Why would you do that?"_

_„Because I don't want you to get into more trouble. Seems that you had enough of it for a day,"_ the blonde gave her a smile, showing her dimples.

And although the latina didn't know why, she nodded and followed the her into the house, where Arizona led her to her room immediately, just in case her parents would come back from dinner earlier than expected.

Arizona hurried into the bathroom quickly and returned with a first-aid kit only a minute later.  
>She soaked a cotton ball with desinfection solution and started to clean the latina's wounds carefully, wondering that she didn't even blink 'cause Arizona knew quite well that it was burning like fire.<p>

_„What's your name?"_ the latina broke the silence.

_„Arizona."  
><em>She had expected some lame joke as usual, but the other girl just nodded.

_„You are new here, huh?"_

_„Yes. We arrived this morning,"_ the blonde commented.

_„I see."_

Taking a closer look at the cut on the latina's forehead Arizona sighed in relief, _„It's not as bad as it looked like. I guess you won't need stitches,"_ and with that she put a bandaid over it.

_„Thanks,"_ the latina stated in a grumbling tone.

_„What about your leg?"_ Arizona wanted to know.

_„It's fine. I just sprained my ankle."_

_„You sure?"_ the blonde wasn't really convinced.

_„Yeah."_

Arizona gave her a small smile, _„You haven't told me your name yet."_

_„Listen, blondie. You seem to be a nice girl. So if you want to do yourself a favour – forget that I've ever been here."_

Arizona was dumbstruck 'cause that wasn't the answer she had expected and before she could react the latina was already down the stairs and out of the house.  
>What the hell was that?<p>

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>

Arizona hated being the new one and switching schools during the year was the worst, but she had no choice.

Getting out of her mother's car, looking up the staircase that led to her new high school, her stomach did flip flops.  
>God, she hated being called the newbie. As if it wouldn't be punishment enough that everybody joked about her name since she could remember.<br>Taking a deep breath she hurried up the stairs and took a look around. Students everywhere.  
>So far, so good.<br>She entered the buidling immediately 'cause she had to pay a visit to the principal, Richard Webber, before her first class.

_„Can I help you?"_

_„That would be awesome. I'm new here and I need to talk to Mr. Webber,"_ Arizona replied immediately.

_„Down the corridor, third door on the right,"_ the girl explained.

_„Thank you...uhm..."_

_„Teddy. Teddy Altman."_

_„Arizona Robbins."_

_„Nice to meet you,"_ Teddy gave her a smile and yelled over the corridor, obviously waving a friend, _„Alex, come over here and say 'Hi' to Arizona."_

The handsome guy was talking to some blonde girl, but came over right away,_ „Hey. Alex Karev, how's it going?"_

_„Well, I just came here. Don't know yet, but I'm Arizona Robbin_s."

People were chatting everywhere, but then, all of a sudden, everybody went quite.

_„What's going on?"_ Arizona's voice was barely a whisper. She didn't dare to speak any louder since something seemed to be going on.

_„Torres and her clan are coming,"_ Teddy whispered back.

_„Who's that?"_ the newbie wanted to know.

_„Her,"_ Alex pointed at somebody.

When Arizona turned round she caught sight of the latina, who had been at her house the day before, wearing big sunglasses, joined by two tall men and a red haired woman and she could have sworn some of the students cringed when they passed them.

_„Let's see whom we have here...that would be Callie 'The Badass' Torres, her man Mark 'The pain' Sloan, her best friend Addison 'Stitches' Montgomery and George 'The hammer' O'Malley. The rest of them won't be around for a couple of days I guess,"_ Teddy stated simply.

_„Yeah, I've heard that they were in a fight again last night,"_ Karev added.

_„Who are they?"_ Arizona still didn't know what was going on.

_„They are part of a gang called 'La élite del hardcore',"_ Teddy Altman commented angrily.

That moment Callie and her friends went by, but the latina didn't even look at Arizona and the blonde felt like somebody would have punched her right in the face.

Teddy gave Arizona a serious look, _„You better stay away from them. They cause nothing, but trouble."_

_„I understand."_  
>Her name is Callie. Callie Torres.<p> 


End file.
